


Happy Halloween

by Alice_Mad_Hatter



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam is a lil shit, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Idols, Literally Thought of This in School, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Really cute, So is Yugyeom, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/Alice_Mad_Hatter
Summary: It's just them hanging out in dorm on Halloween, eating candy and playing video games. Also BamBam is also a lil sassy shit. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as other fanfics.Update: Thank you so much for over 150 hits!! I know it's probably not a lot to some of you, but it means a lot to me, so thank you!!





	

It was finally here. The only day everyone cares about in October, unless you have a birthday. Anyway, it was Halloween and some how Got7 got the day off to relax in their dorm (BamBam swears Jaebum had to suck their manager's dick) and do spooky things. Which literally just consisted eating candy their manager bought at a store (along with Mark, Youngjae, and Yugyeom), but they were having fun in their animal onesies, while destroying their friendships.

  "Hyyyyyuuuuuuuunnnnggggg," BamBam complained to Jaebum, "Jackson hyung is cheating again! I know he is!!" Jaebum rolled his eyes and looked at BamBam, then at Jackson, and then at Jinyoung. Jinyoung just smiled at him, "It's your turn to settle this argument, hyung." Jaebum rolled his eyes and smacked them playfully behind their heads, before Yugyeom, Mark, and Youngjae came back from the store with candy. "WE GOT THE GOOD SHIT GUYS!!" Yugyeom yelled loudly as Mark elbowed him in the ribs and put the candy in the kitchen. Jinyoung came out and slapped Yugyeom's arm, "Watch your fucking mouth," he chuckled softly as Yugyeom hung his head and pouted. "Alright guys, it's time to put the game up and eat some food." Jaebum called from the dining area, as they all rushed in there to eat. Of course it wasn't a graceful entrance, considering they were running in onesies on hardwood floors, so there was a lot of flailing arms and people being hit.

After they finished eating they were snuggled on the two couches in their living room, with the bags of candy and were debating on movies to watch. "We should watch The Nightmare Before Christmas." Mark suggested as Jackson nodded, but the others groaned in unison, "Hyung, we have been watching that for the past two fucking years. Can we please watch something else?" Jinyoung asked, laying his head down on Yugyeom's chest and his legs on Jaebum. The three youngest laughed as he swore and Youngjae spoke up, "How about we watch Haunted House?" They all looked at him and Jaebum said, "Um, doesn't it have some sex scenes in it? I don't think we should watch it with the littles." The two youngest lookes up at him, "Hyung, we've watched porn before, we can handle sex scenes." Yugyeom said matter-of-factly as Jackson scrunched up his face in disgust, "You guys watch porn together?" He asked them both. BamBam rolled his eyes and smirked, "Hyung, we all know you get your dick sucked by Mark hyung, or should I say--" Mark threw a pillow at his face as they all busted out in laughter.

They did eventually decide to watch the movie Youngjae suggested, as they all grabbed some candy and got comfortable. The movie started and they all shifted their positions. Mark and Jackson were cuddling on one couch, while the three youngest were sprawled on the floor, and JJP had the other couch to themselves. The three youngest were too busy teasing each other while the movie was playing, so Jaebum crawled up silently to BamBam and yelled in his ear, causing him to scream which scared the other maknaes and Jackson. The three that didn't get scared were too busy laughing their asses off and BamBam hit Jaebum softly, "I hate you hyung." Jaebum mocked hurt and clung to BamBam, "Bammie, don't say that. You're going to break hyung's poor heart." BamBam glared at him and said, "I'll break your fucking nose." He deadpanned and then broke out into laughter as they all joined in with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really just thought of this in math class. It was supposed to be a JackBum one shot, but I decided not to, because I didn't want to. I had fun writing this. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as some others are on this website.


End file.
